Right Hand Hand
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: After an accident, Jane looses control over her hand which gets up to tricks... like sneaking up Maura's skirt at one point. One shot, just for fun.


**My right hand… hand **

_Oh god. I thought, I can remember the day as clear as a bell. The way the scalpel impaled my hands… Hoyts stinking breath on my neck, the way Korsak burst into the room. That was the day it was one for the good guys, no matter how you viewed it. We managed to save a girl's life, and all I did was loose a bit of blood. _

_Although sitting here in this room is not making me feel any better._

"_Jane I need you to tap the table with each finger." The therapist guy told me for the umpteenth time today. I had tried, honestly I really did, but my hands just seemed so weak. I just couldn't raise a finger off that desk. _

_My hands must have been lying on that desk for two months before I had regained even the slightest movement. The way you see me now, you never would have thought that I wasn't able to even move my pinkie finger, but now everything's fine, even Maura gave me clearance on my hands. But why they sometimes get like… these cramps when it's about to rain is beyond me, but oh well. _

_Not every question in the world was made to be answered. _

"FREEZE! BOSTON POLICE!" I screamed into the room. A dark figure dashed out of the window. Giving no warning of my movements, I sprinted to catch up with him.

"Jane!" I heard Frost's voice in the background, but I couldn't risk any time wasting. This Dan guy was my main suspect of the murder, and his bolt had just helped aid a court case against him.

My legs pumped hard as I was starting to gain closing distance between him, suddenly he made a sharp turn into a busy street. Since it had been raining heavily, the ground was slippery and we both slipped… although I got the worse landing as I felt the gravel cut open little bits of my leg and my arm. He was up and running again.

_Shit. _I cursed, I'd lost some time in getting up but I could still see him. With no time to waste I pushed people out of my way in order to get to him, ignoring the profanities that were thrown at me. He was slowing down, probably had a stich. Judging by the distance I knew I had a good view of him.

Throwing myself into him, unknown to me that he'd slipped and had thrown me on top of a car.

For the first time ever I felt grateful for red lights. But my head had become so dizzy and light, I thought I was flying. Gathering my strength I could see the the backup racing down the street, knowing that all was fine now I knew I could relax… not before I looked to see the horrified driver sitting at the wheel.

_Maura?! _I think I said, but my throat felt so dry…

I wish I knew what happened next, but the last thing I remember was the sudden sound of the car being switched off.

X

_Oh holy mother of shit! _I winced as my eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room.

"… Yes someone landed on my car, so I'd like to return it." Someone spoke in the background, that voice I would know off by heart. "No it's not because it has been a 'ride off' as you call it, I want to return it because this Mercedes is highly damaging to the environment." A pause "no I would not like to try your energy saving Mercedes model, I will pay for the body work to be redone, but I am no longer being part your sponsor driving."

I tried to get off whatever piece of furniture I was on, but only a groan escaped from my body.

"Jane!" Maura's voice echoed round the room. When I opened her eyes again, Maura stood so beautifully above me, I wished I could wake up like this every morning. "Are you ok? Do you remember what happened?"

Despite the pain in the back of my head, Maura managed to make me smile.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a head ache. Was that you giving your car away? Because I hear a certain detective has lost her car."

"You want my car?" Maura asked surprised. I let out a heavy sigh.

"It was a joke" I say looking up into her deep green eyes. "So what's your next car of choice?" I asked.

"Oh Jane." The way Maura said my name kinda made me feel warm. "Only you would be curious about my car than your own health."

"Hehe my mother raised me with manners." Maura laughed as she placed a hand on my shoulder as she leaned in.

"Yes I suppose she did, but Jane do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I do Maur, we were chasing down a perp for a murder case and then I chased him down the street, and rugby tackled him, and got landed on your oh-so-comfy car bonnet."

"Well you seem fine, you feel fine." Maura replied. Suddenly I felt funny. In bad way. "Jane? What's wrong?"

"Oh god Maura… I think… I think…"

I watched as Maura's face grew with worry.

"… I think I really need some bunny pancakes."

"Jane!" Maura said in that scowling tone. I couldn't help myself. "Well you're not going out like that." Only when I looked down and saw that my trousers had ripped up the side, and my jacket had puddle water stains all over it as well as a few tears.

"So much for my good luck outfit." I mumbled to myself.

"Do you wanna work down here then?" Maura offered "it'll save the men getting free lookies at those legs of yours." Maura teased me.

"Oh Doctor Isles, they won't even pay attention if you walk in front of me. Just undo a few of those buttons and I could get away with blue murder."

Maura chuckled as she went off to get the notes from my desk.

A few minutes later, I was sitting next to Maura. My notes were scattered across the floor with various pictures and reports, Maura continued to glance at the floor and Jane could tell by the sharp breathes she kept taking in Maura was trying to keep it contained.

"Maura? Is there a problem?"

"No, no…" Maura answered quickly, I raised an eyebrow at her "Yes… your work style it's… it's wrong. Your mind will be scattered just like your notes, nothing is organised, there's no system…"

"There's no colour coded files for which month the report was filed?" I teased her. She gave me a disapproving look. I gave Maura my winning smile which soon broke the look. "Ok… I'll clean it up… can I use that whiteboard?" Maura gave a nod. I slowly got back up and I let my mind wonder with the board pen.

When I turned round to take a break, all my notes had been put in order.

"The hell?!" I asked. Maura just continued to look at her screen, trying not to make eye contact with me. I only chuckled as I sat on Maura's desk and continued to stare at the mind map.

I must have been staring at the mind map for at least half an hour, begging my mind to try and find a hard core evidence. This was starting to become seriously frustrating.

"Jane!" Maura suddenly shouted at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?!" I asked, I have no idea what she was on about.

"You just threw that pencil across the room."

"No I didn't!" I said, defending myself. I never even had a pencil "I never even had a pencil with me."

"_You _didn't, but I did."

This was becoming childish and ridiculous.

"Maura I never threw your pencil."

"Jane you are so childish sometimes, just look."

Maura turned her monitor to face me. I could see me watching the monitor… this was security footage. Maura re-winded it to a minute ago.

"Oh my god." I said aloud. "I did have the pencil…"

"You didn't know you had the pencil?" Maura asked sounding worried.

Watching myself suddenly lob the pencil so violently at the wall kind of worried me. Something so dangerous and I didn't even know it was happening.

"Maura I'm sorry, I had no idea…" I went over to pick up the pencil that had been thrown across the room.

"It's ok…." Maura replied.

Whatever just happened was not ok.

"Maybe you just need your second lunch break." Maura added, trying to add humour to the situation. Jeez I was rubbing off on her.

"Yeah… I think that's what I need… although I have no clothes."

"I asked Angela to bring some down."

"Doctor Isles?" Suzie Chang walked into the room. "A Miss Angela Rizzoli left these for you."

"Speaking of the devil." I mumbled taking the jeans and hoodie, Ma knew better than to try and pick out my work clothes… oh my god… thirty odd years old, and my mother had to pick up my clothes…

"Thanks Suzie." I said to the girl, she looked at me then at Maura… and smiled… strange.

After getting changed in Maura's office, we went upstairs to the café but a police officer stopped me and Maura.

"Doctor Isles did you take this perp from the interrogation room?"

"Err officer-" Maura was about to explain, but I had beat her to it.

"Hey! Do I look like a perp to you?" I asked him, trying to ignore the fact that the blatant answer was yes.

"Oh detective Rizzoli, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was… you."

"Uhuh, skater before I have you squad car." I told the guy with my joking tone.

"So I get mistaken for a lesbian, a waitress at your fund raising events, and now people think I'm a criminal as well." I told Maura as we walked down the street to our coffee shop where I had been banned for customer and staff abuse, thankfully after it was fixed I was still… unwelcome but put up with.

"Maybe you should wait outside Jane… so we get out drinks faster."

"Gee thanks Maura, nice to know almost half of Boston hates me."

"Oh Jane-" I knew that face, it's that face Maura pulled when I knew I was about to get a lecture about how the population of Boston doesn't really know me and how Maura was only trying to be convenient.

"I was kidding Maur, just go."

What I didn't know would happen was mothers would pull their children to the other side of me, people would suddenly cross the road, and now a big looking man was approaching me.

"I know you." I looked up at him

"Uhuh" I replied, refusing to let his height, steroid muscle and prison tattoos put me off.

"You pushed me out of the way in the street earlier today."

"Ooops my bad." I suddenly noticed Maura coming back with my coffee. "Sorry."

"Usually I would have done something about it… but then I saw you rugby tackle this other guy. Never seen a woman so dedicated to her job as a police woman before."

"Oh?" I finally made eye contact. With the guy… he's eyes were softer. He looked to see Maura coming along.

"Your girlfriend's lucky."

"She's not my" I suddenly started, but he had walked off.

"Who was that?" Maura asked me.

"I have no idea, real nice down to earth guy though. Big into horse riding" I replied sarcastically. Although I'm not 100% sure if Maura got the joke.

"You know I counted the amount of coffee cups you have in your bin… You really shouldn't have so much caffeine."

"Uhuh well watch me." I tried to drink the coffee… but my hand wouldn't let me. "What the hell?" my hand was like frozen in place… what was happening?!

"Maura… I can't move my hand." I said.

"What?" Maura asked, confused.

"I can't move my hand." I wasn't imaging this was I?

"Jane if you don't like the fact that I put milk in it then just throw it away. " Maura told me.

"No Maura, I'm not joking. I can't move my hand." Suddenly I watched my hand throw the coffee cup across the road, bouncing off the wall and falling into the recycling bin across the road.

"Woooh! Mama got skill!" some random person called across to me.

Maura had walked only a few steps away from me, but she had clearly seen what my hand had done.

"Maura I think I might walk home…" I admitted, this hand had caused enough trouble… maybe I just needed rest.

Maura walked back up to me, "Jane are you serious?" I nodded my head. "Then I'll walk with you, just to know your safe."

"No Maura its fine." I tried to comfort, but Maura looked down several times before I looked down to see what she was on about.

My hand had merged with hers. Instantly I jerked away.

"Oh god Maura I'm so sorry, I have no idea how…"

"Ssh, it's ok. Probably just…" not even the great Maura Isles could explain what was happening to me.

On the way home, I kept noticing how my hand would slip out of my jeans and wrap itself round Maura's. Maura didn't even flinch… like she enjoyed it- _don't be stupid Jane. You know she's just being the caring friend. _Way to bring me back to reality.

We were soon upstairs in my apartment, when I saw my mother.

"Hey ma"

"Hello Angela" We greeted the nosy woman, I walked into my room and flopped onto the bed, whatever my mother was doing could wait.

"Maura are you going to keep standing there, or?" I trailed off, only to find our hands were still merged.

"Sorry Jane, but you kind of have aluminium grip."

"You mean iron grip."

"Iron is a heavy metal, it wouldn't-"

"It's a saying Maura." I used my other hand to peel the fingers away from Maura's hands.

"I'll be with your mother." Maura spoke. "Rest well."

My hand gave the thumbs up, I just groaned.

It was dark when I woke up again, dragging myself out of bed. Maura and Ma were sitting on the sofa watching a documentary about the climate change.

Going to my laptop to check up on the case, I found a page about alien hand syndrome. I rolled my eyes and closed the tab.

Soon I heard Maura get up from the sofa to do the dishes.

"Janie!" Ma screeched "help your guests with dishes!"

"You don't need to shout I'm just over here!" I shouted back.

"Wha?" Ma shouted back in a joking way "I can't hear you over the silence of the drying cloth!"

Suddenly I saw my hand giving Ma the middle finger. Slapping down as quickly as possible before anyone noticed.

I walked over and stood next to Maura waiting for her to finish cleaning the dish. _ Maura's dress looks really nice, _I noticed.

Suddenly Angela let out an ear piercing scream.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Get your hand out of Maura's skirt right this instance!"

"Oh my god!" I screamed to as I whacked the hand as hard as I could away from Maura's skirt, who had now sprinted behind Angela.

Then, out of nowhere, my own hand slapped me. And boy was it a back hander, Rodger Federer would be jealous.

I slapped my hand again and it was about to slap me when Maura cut in.

"Stop slapping yourself!"

"You think I have an option in this!?" I shouted back at her.

"Ok that's it, call me when you two stop being so immature!" Angela retorted and left the room.

I, my hand and Maura now stood in the kitchen.

Maura came over and ran the cloth over my lip, I noticed the blood on it.

"God Jane, what have you done to yourself this time?"

"I have no idea, Maura I'm really sorry about… being a complete pervert on you today I don't know what's come over me."

"Ssh, it's ok you don't know you're doing it." I wondered what was going on inside that big brain of Maura's.

Maura leaned over me to get the ice bag, suddenly my hand was undoing the zip on her dress.

"Maura…"

"Ssh, let's see what it does." Maura's voice was deep and quite, it gave me goose bumps.

Maura pushed against my shoulders, I have no idea what her plan was but I just went with it. Soon Maura's dress was on the floor. With Maura almost naked on top of me, I just watched as the hand I had no control over, caressed Maura's smooth face. I wished I could feel that smooth ness too.

Maybe I could…

I slowly leaned forward, not knowing what territory I was stepping into I locked my lips with Maura's.

Maura slowly got up and dragged me into the bedroom. Where she'd left her handbag, pushing me onto the bed, I suddenly felt very nervous, not just the fact that I was about to have sex (hopefully) with my best friend, but by I wasn't sure how this hand was going to behave in… certain situations.

"But Maura, what if this hand starts to do something violent?" I asked.

Maura had an evil smile on her face.

Reaching into her handbag she brought out a pair of hand cuffs.

"I came prepared."

**Hope you enjoyed this crazy little tale, thanks for reading **

**Btw the time line in this story compared to the tv may have been a tiny bit jumpy ;) **


End file.
